


Let it Burn

by Nightwhelmed



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Smut, both are flex, dub-con, kinda because I've planned a mild plot anyway, naughty Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwhelmed/pseuds/Nightwhelmed
Summary: Under the helmet, a layer of sweat formed on his forehead, his lungs at the point of losing breath. He always knew Dick would be his entire ruin.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Dick Grayson Fic Exchange 2020





	Let it Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheesesan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesesan/gifts).



> First, I apologize for it taking me so long to get posted, real life happened in the way, but I’m glad I could post it at last! I had great fun writing this fic because the prompt is one of my favorites; I hope you like it ❤️  
> Just a note: It’s been a while since I posted a fic, and English is my second language.

A flipping shadow falling from a build to another was enough for Jason to feel oddly familiar with it. That pleasant cologne scent hit him good from a distance, although his body tensed badly. He instantly got his gun aimed at the shadow. It was closer than he’d wanted it to be. His brother. Dick. The clear-cut figure approached faster, moving like nothing’s ever changed. Jason couldn’t say he either loved or hated the impression that those full-built-adult-muscles did to him. Under the dim light of the city, Dick’s majestic shadow made a raid in his direction. No greetings, only plain attack? _Since when has Dick got this impolite?_

_Whoa…_ Jason blocked an escrima stick blow aimed at his face. He let out a loud groan from the pain. The motherfucker grew stronger! Quickly enough, he swept Dick’s off his feet, dropping him down to the ground, but the fluster made him miss a first punch delivered at his brother’s nose. The second one hit it hard but also gave the opponent a flow of energy that burst into a solid kick to Jason’s chest. He flew some feet off Dick, recovered fast, and both of the young boys started to exchange punches and blows and high kicks, getting in an inch closer at a time.

Jason sneered at how remarkably they were anticipating each other’s moves. Both of them, trained by the same mentor, there was a tie in sight, what might have led it to a never-ending fight if he wasn’t so committed to stopping this bullshit. He could get to know what was really going on there. He took the gun out of its holster and tried to butt Dick’s head with it. No success until Jason coerced him to a wall, coldly shoving the muzzle into his brother’s head. 

“It’s over. You lose.”

“Don’t like the sound of that”, Dick shot back through his teeth. 

“Okaaay”, Jason grunted. The closeness made him lose focus, he couldn’t believe how Dick’s presence was still intoxicating. 

“Yeah… Looks like we’ve got a stalemate then,” Dick said.

“Really? ‘cause it looks to me like you’ve got one of your stupid sticks against my larynx and I’ve got a gun to your head.”

Dick chuckled, a stupid picture of a long time ago, the last time they’d shared a corner in a stealth tent, popped up in his mind… A memorable time when they’d consumed their body steams over kisses and indecent hot touches.

“What’s so funny, _dickboy_?”

“Just our little game, ‘member?”, they called that naughty night as _our little game_. They were still so young…

“No. Don’t tell me…”, Jason’s voice faded. “It’s not why we’re fighting here, ain’t it?”

Dick’s lips corner twitched into a smirk. Why does Jason always make things hotter when he unmeants it? He could feel his brother’s subtle emotional strain as much as Jason must be feeling his. Albeit, Dick had better skills to hide it and not fear Jason’s gun. He saw it written in his body language, that it wasn’t someone who’s prompted to kill. Something else buzzed differently now. Dick felt suddenly compelled to risk the next move. 

Jason’s eyes would have grown wider at the view if his brother hadn’t shifted and pinned him to the wall. Dick’s body warmth struck against his hips and glossy rose lips got wrapped around his gun barrel. 

“What the fuck are you…”

Dick closed his eyes and started savoring the metal barrel with his tongue as if it tasted strawberry ice cream instead of gunpowder. Jason swallowed hard, his eyes appalled inside the helmet from all the unfit sexiness of that performance. Still, things didn’t get any less inappropriate when his brother mashed his crotch against his. He felt the hardness, Dick started to grind their members together, making Jason’s knees falter a second. He missed when the end of Dick’s escrima stick buried a little deeper into his neck. Hearing a croaky sound coming out from the back of his own throat made him harder. 

“D-Dick… Stop”, he snatched his eyes shut. Not seeing anything didn’t help at all, because he could hear Dick moaning with the barrel in his mouth, his hips being forcibly rubbed against his brother’s as his entire skin crawled hot. He peeked a second. “Oh, damn…”. _Don’t make this face, please._

But Dick was aware of Jason’s little torture, he was purposefully keen on sucking the pistol, showing that he knew he wouldn’t get shot at all. That was oddly exciting. He was engaged in teasing him tightly as Jason seemed to forget the electric stick prodding his Adam’s apple. This was making himself so aroused, he couldn’t really tell it was pain or pleasure at the pressure making him swallow more than twice. Under the helmet, a layer of sweat formed on his forehead, his lungs at the point of losing breath. He always knew Dick would be his entire ruin. 

Jason felt dizzy and, about to blackout, he pulled the gun back from Dick’s mouth so he could get his suffocating helmet removed. For a second, he thought Dick would abandon the teasing. Instead, the white lens fixed a glare on his own bare face. Fussy sweaty hair and parted lips caught Dick’s attention, Jason still looked incredibly easy on the eyes since the last time they’d seen each other. He scooped Jason’s jaw, not helping himself to lean in for a kiss. 

Jason drank his brother’s mouth warmth, mewling a weak protest. Dick’s hand wandered down his spine and snaked farther into his waistband. Jason felt so hot that he could barely move. He couldn’t believe he was succumbing to his brother’s charms once again. Dick reached his hole and rubbed it with a fingertip, making Jason gasp and moan into their kiss. With the other hand, Dick worked his partner’s belt and pants fastenings. Jason shivered at the fumbling, his eyes fluttering shut as throwing his arms around his brother’s neck. 

“Why all this again… Dick…?”

Dick moved the kiss to Jason’s jawline, then he nibbled his earlobe and neck. He had missed his brother’s taste, feverish skin scorching his lips, his tongue tracing down the throat prominence, licking sweat as sensing little moans vibration. His fingertip found the rim of Jason’s entrance. He teased it with a finger, roughly scraping it. Jason recoiled a bit, but in a second he enjoyed that little harassment more than he would expect. This time it was he who lifted the ravishing Dick’s face to a kiss. He decided to stop wondering if it was a wicked game or not. Dick was deepening his finger into him, but not inserting a second one as he’d wish to. Everything felt so corrupt and sinful, yet so familiar and delightful… 

“Little Wing, you’re… overcoming yourself”, he whimpered into Jason’s mouth. He was working his hole when Jason came up with alternative plans, groping Dick’s strands of hair and tugging it back. He made his big brother bend his knees down as both grinned at each other. Dick loved it when Jason showed exactly what he wanted. His pants fly was already unfastened, so he just needed to pull the black boxer down and contemplate a hard shaft plumping out. Dick wrapped his fingers around him, smearing pre-cum over the tip with his thumb, then stamped a lingering kiss on Jason’s glans, making him breathe a little deeper from the warm contact.

The gloomy picture got Jason leaning back to a wall, pants lowered down as Dick on his knees put hungry lips around his glistening succulent cock, none of the two nearly concerned about their public surroundings. A few minutes earlier, Jason was torn between being fingered by his big brother or feeling his damp tongue caressing his erection. He went for the latter; they keep good memories from not so long ago when Dick used to spoil him in every way. He’s been smart, pushing all Jason’s buttons, the escrima stick to his throat earlier, the gun suckling and passionate kisses, everything made to catch him, so they could get this intimate faster and then… 

Cold struck him short. Jason came around from his daze and looked down to his brother. His eyes only met the dirty and grey pavement framing his swollen sleek cock pointing to himself. Dick was nowhere to be found. Jason should’ve known… How foolish of him! He groaned madly, wanting to scream that bastard’s name until his own lungs blew out. He squatted down, full, aching erection and tears of frustration blurring his eyes. Dick’d left Jason helpless by himself in a dark alley, hand quivering as he jerked his release all alone. _D-Dick… How long until…_

That was how Jason belonged to Dick. A wanted prey wanting to be prey. But more than succumbing under his fiery touches, Jason wished he could tell him. He would tell him… _He has to._

**Author's Note:**

> No worries, I’m planning at least one more chapter for this fic. Thanks for reading!


End file.
